


Adventures in baby sitting

by StarshineAndBooks



Series: The new disaster family, but they love each other [1]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshineAndBooks/pseuds/StarshineAndBooks
Summary: An introduction to an AU complete with married Demus who have three children, Logan, Remus, and Patton. Remy and Emilie will get together later. Dating! Prinxiety with children Missy and Ember.Aka: an excuse for shameless self indulgence family fics.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: The new disaster family, but they love each other [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895560
Kudos: 23





	Adventures in baby sitting

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically all fluff? Yay!

“Logan has a great fascination with space right now, if you need a moment just pop on a space documentary.” Janus says gently, “I know it’s been a few years since we’ve needed you to watch them because we haven’t been in the same city, Remy still tries to drink any and all coffee he smells.”

Virgil nods, “It’ll be fine Janus, you two could use some time as a couple. Besides they’re good kids.”

“They’re little demonic terrors,” Remus chimes from the floor with Ember and Missy, the trio playing with halloween skull rings.

Logan clings stubbornly to his father’s neck where Janus holds him at his hip. Remy already run off to put the bags in the room Roman’s showing him too.

“Hardly. Remy’s- sassy somehow for five. Logan’s an angel. And I’m sure your upcoming little one will be just as sweet- Ember! No!”

Ember pouts but sets the spider down.

“Logan, starlet, would you please let daddy put you down?”

“No!” Logan protests, kicking his feet slightly, “Don’ wanna!”

“Logan, star, please? Not even to see your uncle Virgil?”

Logan considers a moment before shaking his head, “You’re leaving me.”

“Logan,” Remus says from the floor, “We’re coming back Little Luci.”

“Luci?” Virgil blinks, “Really?”

“Lucifer!” Logan beams, “I’m papa’s little lucifer, he said so.”

“I can only do so much.” Janus shrugs, “Better than bee vomit.”

Virgil nods. “So Rem’s still incubus, in’nt he?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m calling the new one when they come out Vampire!”

“Perfect.” Virgil sighs, “At least we know the nicknames are a family trait.”

“I know.” Janus sighs, finally dislodging Logan enough to hand him to Virgil.

“Daddy!” Logan protests, wiggling as Virgil takes him.

“Hey there Little Lo-”

“Luci.”

“Luci.” Virgil says with a long suffering sigh, “We’re gonna have pizza for dinner. Sound fun?”

“Hmm…. And Apple juice please?”

Virgil’s lips quirk up, “Yeah kid, apple juice.”

“Then yes!” Logan twists to settle onto Virgil’s hip.

Virgil nods, “Excellent. Well Rem and Ro should be back, and then you’ll tell your dads bye. Sound good?”

“May we please see Emmy?”

“Sure thing kid.” Virgil smiles softly, “You'll be the calmer one huh?”

“Oh!” Remus is on his feet suddenly, “My little luci here if he has a nightmare he’ll come get you or call for you till you come get him, but we sing the boys to sleep, or back to sleep, with Pet by a perfect circle.”

Virgil blinks a few times, “I’m sorry, you what?”

“Pet, by a perfect circle.” Roman says, striding over with Remy in tow, “Now! Is that little wiggle bug Logan? He’s gotten so big!”

Logan turns to see Roman and blows a raspberry, “Stupid head!”

Remus giggles, “That’a boy!”

Roman sighs, “Oh my, that’s quite an insult.”

“Stupid head!” Logan cheers.

Virgil chuckles, “Yeah kid, Ro’s a stupid head.”

“Logan.” Janus says sternly, barley keeping his face properly stern, “We do not say that to our uncles. Apologize-”

“Moron!” Remy cheers, “Roman’s a moron, roman’s a moron!” His voice lilts musically.

“Moron!” Logan cheers happily, “Moron! Moron moron!”

“No!” Janus manages, “We don’t call Roman a moron either. Even if it might be accurate,” He adds under his breath so Virgil and Remus hear it, making them chuckle.

“You slander my name!”

Logan giggles happily.

“Alright now Lo,” Janus says, “Remus, it’s time for papa and I to leave, be good for Virgil and Roman.”

“No!” Logan says, wiggling in Virgil’s grip again and making grabby hands at Janus, “Daddy, don’t leave!”

Janus winces, “Lo, it’s time.”

“Why?”

“Little Luci,” Remus sighs, “Daddy and papa need some alone time, but we love you and we’ll be back in three days.”

“No!”

“Logan,” Remys says, “If they leave we gst all the cookies!”

Logan shakes his head, “I want cookies and daddy and papa!”

“Yeah but it’s crofter’s cookies Lolo!” Remy smiles, “And we can stay up late.”

The adults try to pretend that Remy is whispering better but share looks of amusement.

“And watch the Goat man bridge show?”

“And watch the goat man bridge show!”

“Okay.” Logan nods, then turns to Virgil, “I would like down now please.”  
“Okay.” Virgil says, a weird ton to his voice as he sets the toddler down.

Logan hums and turns to Remus, “Bye papa.”

Remus giggles, dropping to his knees to hug Logan tightly “Goodbye Little Luci.”

Remy hugs Janus happily, “By dad!”

“Goodbye my little Jupiter.”

“I will maybe miss you.” Logan says with a self assured nod, “But you must try to not miss me.”

Remus chokes, “Okay kid.”

Roman cackles, “I’m sure they’ll fail.”

“Miss me okay daddy?” Remy says.

Janus snorts, “I will.”

“Good.”

Logan wriggles out of Remus’ hug and goes to see Janus while Remy goes to Remus.

“Daddy.” Logan says, “I would like you to pick me up please.”

Janus just lifts Logan, “Anything else Starlight?”

“Yes. I would like to ask you to try not to miss me. Okay?”

“Okay. I’ll try.”

“Bys papa.” Remus says, hugging Remus tightly.

“Bye my little Incubus.”

Roman winces.

“I would like it down now please.” Logan begins to wriggle.

“Hmmm… Okay. Good by starlet.”

“Bye daddy.”

Logan’s feet touch the ground and he and Remy are rushing off with Ember and Missy.

“Bye bro!” Remus grins then punches Virgil’s arm, “Tickle me Emo.”

“Rat who introduced me to my boyfriend.”

“Later Ree.”

“Good bye, thank you again for watching Logan and Remy.”

“It’s nothing, their still too little to be as bad as we were.” Virgil grins.

“As you were.” Roman corrects, “I was an angel.”

“We got together because the tension finally busted at a crew part so you started making out with me to bend and snap, you weren’t perfect Romano.”

“Shut up.”

“Call us if you need us, see you Monday.” Janus calls, herding his husband out of Virgil and Roman’s flat.

\---

Logan clings happily to Remy as the two sleep, tired from a weekend of causing havoc and hanging out with their family.

Virgil snaps a picture or seven, before he walks into the living room to see crumbs all over the floor.

Roman answers the door and suddenly Virgil is met with the sight of Ember and Missy slipping out of the kitchen while giggling.

Perfect.

“Hey Vee.” Janus says as he walks in, “You look-” Janus sees the state of the apartment, “Remus get the vacuum.”

“I don’t know where that is!”

“Roman get the vacuum. I’ll get a trash bag.” Janus slips off.

“Thanks Jay.” Virgil sighs, setting about cleaning the living room.

“Told ya they were nightmares!”

“Nah, just fast.”

“I see. They’ve always been fast.” Janus walks back in and helps Virgil throw away the paper plates and art supplies that the children used and or destroyed.

“Logan learned some new words… Sorry?”

“It’s fine.”

“Also, Remy burned his hand on the eye of the coffee pot.”

“Great.”

“Logan stapled his finger, Remy drank a bunch of coffee that Roman left out while we made dinner, so he might be a little cranky.”

“That’s okay.”

“Logan had nightmares last night.” Roman says, coming back, “Virge was taking a night walk, but he said something about mothman?”

“Oh. That’s a new one.” Janus’ brows knit.

“Papi?” Missy walks in, “Logan’s cryin’ again.”

Roman frowns, “Again?”

“I got it.” Remus says.

“Are you sure? I mean, i know he’s yours but you just got back and-”

“I can handle my kid, Roman.” Remus rolls his eyes, striding to the guest room his children should be asleep in.

“He and Logan get along really well actually.” Janus smiles softly, “He’s better with kids than he was when we were fifteen Roman.”

“I’d hope.”

“He was good with them then too.” Virgil points out.

“I know but he’s- a lot.”

“Maybe.”

\---

“Logan, stop crying, breathe!” Remy argues with his brother, “They’ll be back.”

“But what if mothman got them?!”

“He didn’t.” Remus says, entering the room.

“How do you- papa?!” Logan’s head whips around as tears stream his face.

“Hey Luci, incu.”

“Papa!” Remy smiles, “See Lolo? Papa’s back which means daddy’s back too!”

Logan nods, sniffling.

Remus walks closer and plops onto the bed, hugging the boys tightly, “Hey now, nothing got us, we’re all okay. And if we weren’t I’d just kill the problem, and eat it. Like Jeffery Dahmer!”

“Yay!” Remy smiles.

Logan snuffles, effectively rubbing snot all over Remus’ shirt, “Papa, you’re back?”

“Yeah kid. I’m back.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at StarshineAndBooks!


End file.
